


Dribbles and Drabbles!

by DollNy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, One Shot, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Porn, Slash, Smut, Sticky, Sticky Sex, WOO, Will add additional tags when needed, blowjob, first story!, multiple one shots, plug 'n' play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollNy/pseuds/DollNy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Prowl/Jazz dribbles/oneshots/etc that I write when I'm in need of writing smut for these two! Figured I'd upload them here as well if anyone was interesting in reading them! First time writing Transformers, so bear with me! Will add more tags if/when needed.</p><p>I am open to requests, suggestions, prompts, anything that can give me inspiration!</p><p>(Anonymous commenting is enabled.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not all notes will be this long, I promise! OTL)
> 
> Okay! So, sort of first time writing Transformers, so give me a break if I've not got their characters completely correct. I have read pretty much most Prowl/Jazz fics out there so I've been exposed to many a different personalities for these pair! I originally wasn't going to post anything like this, but I thought...Why not? If someone else can get enjoyment out of these as I do, then I'll be happy :)
> 
> This is edited by myself, but not beta'd, so if there are still mistakes, I apologies.
> 
> I do not own any of the Transformers characters, I simply play with them inappropriately and then hand them back at the end of the day.
> 
> Reviews are always welcome! I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them!
> 
> Oh, one last thing to note; My favourite Frames/forms/whateveryouwanttocallthem for Jazz and Prowler are there Prime verse ones.
> 
> Jazz: http://static.seibertron.com/images/misc/uploads/1319314191_Jazz.jpg  
> Prowl (Most of the time minus the yellow visor): http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110819205710/transformers/images/0/07/Prime-prowl-1.jpg
> 
> They're usually the ones I have in mind while writing, but I'm sure you've all got good enough imaginations to see them as other frames from the other verses if you don't like them. I also like to think of Jazz as shorter then Prowl; the top of Jazz's helm probably coming up to just under Prowler's chin. I'll shush now!

Jazz’s engine gave a low purr as he climbed up onto the berth, crawling over the larger frame of his lover. His mouth twitched up into a grin at the soft rev Prowl’s engine gave, the tactician’s optics darkening.

“Tell me wha’ ya want, Prowler.” He slipped slim digits into armour seams, gently caressing along cables and gears, drawing another soft, steady rumble from Prowl.

“Anything you are willing to give.” Was the hummed reply as Prowl reached up when Jazz was close enough, pressing his servos to each side of Jazz’s faceplate to gently bring him closer; pulling him into a slow, passionate kiss.

Melting into the kiss, Jazz kept his servos busy wandering over Prowl’s enticing frame, dipping into gaps, tracing along near invisible seams along his armour. He deliberately kept his digits clear of his lover’s interface panel.

Prowl’s vents huffing out a gust of warm air as they parted, his fans kicking on at the continual teasing. Moving to gnaw gently upon the cables of Jazz’s neck - the slighter mech tilting his helm up to allow him better access - he ghosted his own servos over and down the blue and white frame.

Jazz let a low, pleasured sigh of air out through his intake at the soothing contact, heat coiling through his frame, feeling lubricant already beginning to bead through his valve. Lust slowly driving him mad - Prowl’s talented digits only increasing the heat - he finally pressed his palm flat to the SIC’s panel, drawing a soft hum from Prowl and a cant of his hips. “Open fer me lover...”

The panel slid out of the way with a small click, no more encouragement needed. Immediately, inquisitive digits sought out the flexing valve, tracing the rim and drawing out another gasp.

With a small hint of reluctance, Jazz slipped out of Prowl’s grasp and slowly traveled his way down his frame, capturing and holding the almost navy blue optics, his own still hidden behind his visor. He dropped his gaze upon reaching his partner’s interface array, flicking his glossa along his bottom lip. Leaning forward, he pressed his glossa flat over the space between valve and spike housings, slowly licking up.

Prowl was unable to stop the shudder from vibrating down his frame, optics flickering offline momentarily from the onslaught of pleasure. “Jazz.” He gasped, digits digging into the padding of their berth.

Jazz gave a low hum in response, having licked right up and over the spike housing, watching the tip quivering slightly within it’s confines. With another firm lick, it slipped out, biolights along the impressive length casting a gentle glow across Jazz’s faceplates in the dull lighting of the berthroom.

Giving the proudly erect spike a hungry look, Jazz wasting no time in wrapping his mouth around him, slowly sinking down, swallowing and overriding his gag reflex.

Prowl released a deep moan of Jazz’s name, head lolling to the side as his back arched slightly off the berth. He absently reached down to cup the back of Jazz’s helm, thumb stroking along a sensory horn, drawing a hum form his mate - which only served to heighten Prowl’s pleasure as the vibrations traveled down his spike.

Jazz watched Prowl’s faceplates intently, his own arousal flaring. He loved being able to reduce Prowl, the ever stoic, ‘emotionless’, second in command, to a writhing puddle beneath his servos. Nobody had the slightest idea of what they were missing out on. And Jazz would gladly keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but simple one to start off with. I also welcome any suggestions anyone might have, or request, so feel free to drop me a message!
> 
> Anyone keen on sharing their thoughts on this first one? Any kind of review/comment/criticism is welcomed!


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, look at that! Another chapter, and over twice the length of the first one! And so soon! Oh my Primus!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken notice of this, it really makes me fluster every time I look a the hit count. And a special thanks to TFG1001, Graveyard, and kkcliffy for your wonderful reviews! Couldn't stop the warm 'n' fuzzy feelings I got. (okay, I'm sorry, that probably sounded creepy!)
> 
> This is edited by myself, but not beta'd, so if there are still mistakes, I apologies.
> 
> Anywho! I won't prattle on this time. Enjoy! :)

With an unrestrained cry, Jazz’s back arching deliciously as he fell into the oblivion of overload, sparks crackling across his frame, Prowl could do little more than cling to Jazz’s hips and buck up into the slick valve, his own release following quickly.

Taking a few kliks to slowly come down from their highs, cooling fans dialling down from overworking to a gentle hum, Jazz’s faceplate split into a wide grin. He lolled his helm forward from it’s dropped back position to look down at Prowl, giving a soft, breathy laugh. “That...was fraggin’ amazing, mah mech.”

Prowl offered a small smile in response, hands slipping from Jazz’s hips to the berth either side of him.

“Round four?” The Ops agent suggested with a slow roll of his hips, a small shudder rolling up his back strut as the softened spike rubbed against over-sensitive nodes.

Checking his internal chronometer, Prowl’s smile flipped into a frown, closing his optics momentarily at the small shock of pleasure from Jazz’s movement. “We have a meeting in less than two breems. I do not believe that is a sufficient amount of time.” He explained, brilliant blue optics opening again to look up at Jazz, servos’ replacing themselves upon the small Autobot’s hips to still him.

Jazz snorted, waving a hand dismissively. “Plen’y’a time!” He chimed, leaning down to press a kiss to Prowl’s lips - only to be met with the smooth black metal of the side of his helm as he turned away.

“Jazz.” Prowl huffed in a firmer tone, giving the saboteur a gentle squeeze upon his hips. “Off.”

A wicked grin lifted Jazz’s lips. “Make me.” He purred against Prowl’s audial, glossa poking out to glide across the side of his helm, servos wandering down Prowls’ chassis, digits gliding along the edge of his headlights.

Lips pressing together in a tight frown, Prowl tried to ignore the pleasant sensations of Jazz’s talented digits, moving his servos to grasp his wrists and still his servos. “Stop it.”

As soon as Jazz had movement of his hips again, he gave them a steady roll, releasing a soft gasp, valve clenching around the tactician’s spike. His world suddenly spun around, disorientating him for a short nanoklik before he found himself pinned under Prowl, valve suddenly empty and clenching around nothing, lips turning down in a frown. “Unfair.”

“Meeting. We must both be in attendance, Jazz.” Prowl stated with an exasperated sigh, though was unable to keep a small smirk from his lips. His doorwings twitching slightly as he took in the kicked turbopuppy expression that he’d long since grown immune to. “You already know that won’t work.”

“Can’t blame a mech fer tryin’.” Jazz mumbled, closing his optics with a heavy sigh through his vents. He pouted when he heard the familiar slide of metal as Prowl’s interface panel clicked back into place.

Pushing up from the berth, Prowl made his way towards the door to their private washracks. He waited until he’d started the gentle spray of solvent, Jazz still having yet to make an appearance. “The longer you wait, the less time you will have to clean up, Jazz.” He called, stilling so he could hear for a reply.

When none came, he gave a small shrug before continuing the quick wash, sensory panels quivering slightly at the gentle massage of the liquid across their surface. Wasting no more than four kliks, Prowl emerged from the washracks refreshed and gently shining. There were still a few hair-line scrapes scattered about his frame, but they would need to wait until he had more time to properly buff them out - thankfully they were not particularly visible unless one was looking closely.

Ten kliks until the meeting. With it taking approximately two point four to get to the meeting room from their quarters. Ideally, they should leave within the next four kliks. Giving a slight nod, the thought taking less than a nanoklik within his processor, he looked around for Jazz, frowning when his lover was not in sight.

“Jazz?” He called as he made his way out into the living area. He pushed his field out, trying to feel for Jazz’s. He knew that the saboteur could easily conceal his presence if he wished, so that wouldn’t be much help, but he questioned the other’s need for hiding from him _._ A thought of ‘perhaps Jazz had gone on without him’ crossed his mind, though he quickly pushed it aside -  he knew Jazz, he would wait; the younger mech had never been too fond of meetings.

He was about to call again when he felt a small shift of movement behind him through his sensor panels, quickly turning on the spot and peering back into the berthroom. The rather empty berthroom. He called for his partner again only to be met with more silence.

Flexing his digits, he prepared to boot up his acid pellet rifle, battle computer booting up into standby mode if the need to use it arose. “Jazz? If that is you, stop it...” He hissed softly in warning, doorwings twitching up. He moved out of the doorway, keeping his back close to the wall.

The sound of something hitting the floor echoed out from his small, at home office, instantly drawing his attention across the room to the slightly ajar doorway. Optics narrowed as he slowly made his way around the room, Prowl retracted his servo, rifle quietly whirring to life as he closed in on the doorway.

Holding his intakes, he kicked the door open with force, sweeping his rifle across the room as the door opened. His optics widened in surprise when his optics landed upon his desk, arms dropping back to his side, rifle powering down.

“Jazz...” He growled in frustrated exasperation, dragging a servo down his faceplates at the sight of his lover sprawled across his desk, fingers buried deeply in his valve, optics dark and focused upon Prowl. “I could have shot you.”

“But ya didn’.” Jazz stated with a low purr, helm lolling back as it turned to a moan, backstrut arching slightly off the desk. He shifted his pede that was resting atop the desk, disturbing a pile of datapads and sending half the pile tumbling to the floor.

Controlling his frustration, Prowl turned on his pedes, ignoring the arousing sight and sounds behind him. “We now only have one point four-five kliks to get to the meeting. We will be approximately two point five-five kliks late.”

Dropping his helm to the desk with a resounding thunk, Jazz reluctantly removed his servo from his pelvis, pulling a cloth from subspace and cleaning off his digits and the mess he’d made. “Ah’m comin’, ah’m comin’.”

In a matter of nanokliks Jazz was beside Prowl. Giving his smaller lover a frown before looking over his shoulder to his untidy desk Prowl shook his helm before moving towards the entrance of their quarters. “You will be tidying up my datapads when you return. I expect everything back where it was.” He stated, leaving no room for argument.

Jazz dropped the cloth back into subspace before following, practically bouncing up to Prowl’s side as they stepped into the hall, two full energon cubes in his servos. “Ya need ta refuel, Prowler.”

Doorwings giving an almost unnoticeable flick at the nickname he’d long since come to accept - it wasn’t like he’d never corrected Jazz; he’d simply eventually learnt that it was pointless trying to convince the sleek mech to use his proper designation - Prowl looked down at the cubes wearily before back up to Jazz.

“Don’ worry; grabbed ‘em while ya were in the washracks.” Jazz gave Prowl a wide, innocent grin.

Still suspicious, Prowl hesitantly took the offered cube, attention momentarily slipping back to the halls as they rounded a corner. He was pleased, reassured, to find the cube was still pleasantly warm. “Thank you.”

“O’course.” Jazz hummed with a nod, sipping at his own cube.

As it was, they were little more than one point eight-two kliks late, though, seeing as it was their first time, and such an insignificant amount of time, Prime waved it off with a small shake of his head and a fond smile, motioning the duo inside.

Jazz gave a slight wince as he sat down, the pressure against his slightly overused valve creating a small flicker of discomfort. He noted the curious or worried glances from the other officers, unable to miss Ratchet’s knowing, little smirk, giving the medic a brilliant grin in return.

Prowl could only shake of his helm at the small exchange, wings giving a small, triumphant twitch at being the cause of the saboteur’s discomfort.

Passing a heavy sigh through his vents, Optimus drew the attention of all of his officers, settling into his seat at the head of the table before diving into the matter at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone keen on sharing their thoughts? Any kind of review/comment/criticism is welcomed!
> 
> (EDIT. OMG. I was having a big argument with the stupid chapter beginning and end notes x.x It's all fixed now though. ffs)


	3. Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will probably slow down a little bit from here on. I have plunged back into studies after over half a year of doing sweet frag all, so it's taking up a lot of my attention at the moment.
> 
> Sorry, I know it is another shorty one but I lost the muse for this one so it ended a little abruptly, but it's something to keep you guys kicking until the next update. The next one will be nice and long and juicy and plug 'n' play, and smexy, and full of yum though. So look forward to that!
> 
> This is edited by myself, but not beta'd, so if there are still mistakes, I apologies..

Stretching his limbs after he’d transformed, Jazz swept his optics and sensors over the surrounding, and outer, areas. Nothing but trees and shrubs for as far as he could see, though he could hear the gentle sound of running water not far ahead, passed the thick bushes. 

He cast a glance over his shoulder as his companion rolled up beside him, the high performance engine slowly winding down for Prowl to transform and rise to his pedes. The CTO looked around before turning his attention to Jazz. “You wish to stop here?”

“Not quite.” Jazz bounced slightly in place before turning his sights back to the shrubbery ahead, moving towards it. “But i’s better to go on pede from ‘ere.” He chimed, pushing aside the organic plants as he moved through.

Prowl sighed through his vents, shifting his armour slightly before letting it settle tightly against his protoform. He enjoyed nature; found it to be rather soothing and tranquil, though he did not enjoy it when small pieces of debris would get between his plating and get lodged where they shouldn’t.

He was almost tempted to call Jazz back and suggest they find another route around the bushes, though didn’t bother as he knew his mate would simply laugh it off. With a slight shake of his helm, he followed after Jazz.

Thankful that it was only a short trek until he emerged on the other side of the wall of undergrowth, Prowl nearly walked right into the back of his mate, coming to a quick stop behind him. “Jazz?” He hummed in question, pressing his servos against the backs of the saboteur ’s shoulders as he peered around to look at him.

Jazz turned and tilted his head up to look up at Prowl, a wide grin lifting his lips. “Beau’iful isn’t is?” He looked back to the scenary, making a sweeping motion with his servo.

Lifting his optics, Prowl slowly panned his helm around to take in the simple scenery, the word ‘elegant’ seeming to fit the small landscape quite nicely. The greenery was lush and full of brilliant colours, drawing a small smile to Prowl’s lips.

He leant forward, gently resting his helm atop Jazz’s between his sensory horns. “Peaceful.” He hummed thoughtfully, running his servos down his mate’s arms.

“It’s like a li’l paradise.” Slipping out from Prowl’s grasp, Jazz practically skipped down the small decline on the bank of the gently running stream, crouching beside it. “Full o’ life.” He stated absently, looking through the ripples of water to the thriving life within.

He felt more so than heard Prowl following slowly behind him, sinking down to sit upon the cool ground. Turning, he crawled up the short distance and settled down beside the tactician, pressing into his side.

“Definitely a welcome change to the chaos back at base.” Prowl released a loud vent of air, ruffling his armour slightly before letting it settle. 

Jazz hummed in agreement as he snuggled closer to the warmth of the chassis against his, a smile adorning his faceplates. “Yer so warm.” He mumbled happily, servo pawing at the black and white metal.

“We are of similar temperatures, Jazz.” Prowl stated, arching an optical ridge as he swept a brief scan over Jazz’s systems, finding his temperature to be only a small one-point-four-five degrees below his own. A minimal difference; surely not one that would be keenly noticeable.

No reply came as Jazz shifted sightly to get more comfortable. The gentle sounds of nature around them, and the gentle thrum of Prowl’s spark hidden within the chest under his helm were almost lulling him into recharge, visor dimming as he closed his optics slightly. “Could stay ‘ere fereva’.”

The tactician shifted his servo from Jazz’s shoulder to rest against the side of his helm, tips of his digits idly trailing along Jazz’s cheek. “As appealing as that prospect sounds, we would be neglecting our duties as Second and Third in Command. Unfortunately, that is not an option.” He let his systems slowly wind down as he shifted, tucking his wings closer to his frame and pushing them up sightly so he could settle upon the ground, pulling Jazz down with him. He looked up to the vast blue sky, optics following the flight of a bird.

Resisting the urge to roll his optics in exasperation, Jazz poked his digits against Prowls abdominal plating. “Prowl.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests! Suggestions! Prompts! Send them my way! :D Please?
> 
> If I don't get around to replying to messages, or it takes me a while, my apologies; life, for me, is finally busy again! But I do read them all, so know that any and all message will always be read and appreciated! :)


End file.
